


Si la luna supiera

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Breves reflexiones sobre un amor prácticamente imposible del cual, si la luna supiera... Respuesta al Reto #2 de Unión Fanfickera
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 3





	Si la luna supiera

**ATENCIÓN:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION, ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_RESPUESTA AL RETO 2 DE SAINT SEIYA UNIÓN FANFICKERA, CON CARIÑO Y RESPETO PARA ESE GRUPO DE SEÑORITAS._

_**Si la luna supiera…** _

Como cada noche, huyo de mi cama después de horas de dar vueltas una y otra vez sin poder conciliar el sueño. En mi mente está ella, sólo ella. No puedo dejar de pensar en esa mujer que es totalmente inalcanzable para mí. Saori Kido, la dama hermosa que está al frente del imperio que su abuelo le heredó; y, al mismo tiempo, Athena, la Diosa tan gentil como prohibida.

Sé que está mal sentir esto por ella. Soy su Caballero, el más fiel de todos, el que está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, el que con sólo verla siente que su corazón saldrá del pecho, el que, como todas las noches, no puede dormir de sólo pensar en ella.

Camino por el Santuario entre las sombras hasta llegar a un punto donde la luna ilumine todo. Me gusta sentarme frente a ella a continuar pensando en Saori. Viene a mi mente su voz, su cadencia al caminar, el agradable olor que despide y todos y cada uno de sus gestos. Sonrío como un bobo.

A veces imagino que la luna ha de reírse de ese gesto mío, soy sólo un pobre mortal enamorado de una deidad, pero puedo evitar reaccionar así. Amo a Saori, amo locamente a esa mujer y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, sólo sentarme frente a la luna como si quisiera contarle en silencio sobre mi amor. Y la luna, tan grande y brillante, sólo me mira, callada, no responde nada. Entonces me pregunto: ¿y si la luna supiera…? ¿Si ella supiera lo que siento por Saori? Tal vez estaría celosa de un amor tan grande… pero qué tonterías pienso a veces.

Como cada noche, ella se asoma y busca la manera de colarse por todas las ventanas del lugar, mi habitación no está exenta de ello. El brillo de la luna entra a mis aposentos privados y me descubre sin poder conciliar el sueño. Sin poder resistir tener su presencia ahí, salgo a recorrer el Santuario en busca de un lugar oscuro donde su brillo me deje en paz. No sé si se ha dado cuenta de la razón de mis desvelos, pero temo el día que se dé cuenta que es por Seiya, mi noble Caballero que se convirtió en el hombre que más amo en el mundo.

Sí, ese joven que en varias ocasiones me ha demostrado devoción hacia Athena ¿o hacia mí? De sólo imaginar que él puede sentir algo más que sólo veneración hacia Athena y que de verdad sienta algo parecido a lo que yo siento por él, me eriza la piel.

Este amor que ha crecido poco a poco hasta convertirse en este algo que me impide conciliar el sueño. Y es algo que "ella" puede saber. La luna ingrata que está allá, tan lejos que nunca podrá enamorarse (como yo) de un mortal. Sé, porque lo siento, que de alguna manera ella me vigila. Casi la puedo sentir burlándose de mis desvelos, porque sé que ella es así.

Artemisa, la Diosa de la luna, sé que me observa en silencio y se pregunta ¿qué es lo que me tiene así? Mientras yo no dejo de pensar: ¿y si ella supiera…? ¿Si ella supiera lo que siento por Seiya? No, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo, no quiero…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Seiya al sentir que alguien se movía entre las sombras e interrumpía su reflexión íntima, de la cual sólo la luna era testigo.

Saori, por su parte, en su recorrido por el Santuario había dado justo a ese lugar y había sido fácilmente descubierta. Qué tonta había sido al pretender ocultarse de un Caballero tan hábil como Seiya- Hola, soy yo.

-Ah Saori- le sonrió con ese encantador rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Ella devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó lentamente, de nuevo la luna la envolvía con su casi omnipresente brillo. Seiya, volvió a mirar a la luna y dijo:-Es hermosa… casi tanto como tú.

Saori se colocó junto a él para disfrutar ese pequeño momento de paz. Seiya le rodeó los hombros. Se quedaron mirando a ese enorme astro que cada noche los acompañaba en sus desvelos, donde pensaban en el amor que probablemente jamás podrán tener. Y entonces la respuesta a sus cavilaciones nocturnas les llegó de la nada: _Si la luna lo supiera… si ella supiera de este amor, seguro nos separaría._

_**fIN.** _

_YO DE NUEVO CON ESTA MINI RESPUESTA AL RETO "SUPER LUNA" O COMO PREFIERO DECIRLE "LA LUNOTA". CONFIESO QUE NO ES LO MEJORÍSIMO QUE HE ESCRITO PERO BUENO, EN LO PERSONAL EN LO PRIMERO QUE PENSÉ AL SABER QUE SE TRATABA DE LA LUNA ERA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA ARTEMISA (FUE UNA PERCEPCIÓN MUY PERSONAL) Y HE AHÍ LO QUE ME SALIÓ CONTAR._

_GRACIAS UNIÓN FANFICKERA, SABEN QUE LAS QUIERO Y ESO… AHORA, A ESCRIBIR, A ESCRIBIR…_


End file.
